


Medical Mess

by Vatukka



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clone Troopers Speak Mando'a (Star Wars), Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Misuse of Operation Theaters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vatukka/pseuds/Vatukka
Summary: Traveling through hyperspace for hours means extra free time for the troopers. Jesse and Kix decide to use that time well.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Medical Mess

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank firewood for proofreading this! :D

The _Resolute_ had entered hyperspace roughly three hours ago and would stay in it for ten more hours before arriving their destination on Mid Rim, which meant most of the 501st had some downtime on their hands. And since they had departed from Coruscant itself, most of the troopers were in no need of any kind of medical help but boredom bred stupidity, as medics across the galaxy had learned eons ago, so the medbay was on standby and would stay as such throughout the whole trip. The few droids online meandered through the vast room, passing empty beds and unoccupied operation theaters.

Well, mostly unoccupied.

Operation theater RST-2B13 was currently locked down, lights above the closed door indicating there was someone inside but there was no surgery going on.

Jesse hadn’t really thought about it before and even now it was just a passing thought, a quick flash of gratefulness that the _Resolute_ ’s operation theaters were actually one of the most soundproofed places in the whole ship. He would’ve been quite upset at someone hearing him moan the way he was currently doing. Not that he would’ve been embarrassed by getting caught, oh no, Jesse was way past that but the chance of having to stop what they were doing was not something Jesse was ready for.

Or, more accurately, having _Kix_ stop right now was not something Jesse was ready for.

The medic’s hands were holding him firmly in place, rubbing and squeezing Jesse’s ass as he licked his hole. Jesse moaned, hands clenching around the edges of the operation table when Kix roughly pulled his butt cheeks further apart, tongue probing the rim but not quite pushing in.

“K-kriff!” Jesse swore, panting as he bucked, trying to push into the talented, evil mouth but Kix, the utter bastard, squeezed his ass harder and pulled away every time Jesse even so much as twitched backwards. “Kix!”

The breathless chuckle should’ve annoyed him to Core and back but even in his riled-up state, blacks pulled down to his knees, bent over the kriffing operation table he had actually bled on, Jesse couldn’t be mad at Kix. Never at his Kix.

“Have I told you how much I like hearing you call my name like that?” the man in question asked, shifting enough to mouth Jesse’s left buttock. His right hand let go, and Jesse’s breath hitched when he felt Kix’s thumb rub the saliva-coated hole while the rest of his fingers fondled Jesse’s perineum and sac.

Any answer the other man might’ve had escaped him when he felt teeth on his buttock, the spike of pain mixing with the pleasure making Jesse jump forward. His cock, red and leaking, painted a wet stripe on the operation table, the friction good enough for Jesse to groan loudly. Kix soothed away the pain with a kiss before pulling back, no doubt admiring yet another the mark he had created on Jesse’s ass. He always did that, biting and sucking dark marks into Jesse’s ass, the little bruises earning some good-natured ribbing from his brothers every time Jesse hit the refresher.

“C-couple of times,” Jesse replied eventually, shivering as Kix’s mouth returned to his hole but the medic’s hand stayed between his legs, cupping and rubbing Jesse’s balls in his hand. “A-ah!” he cried when those fingers carefully kneaded the soft, fuzzy skin at the same time as the wet tongue swiped over the clenching hole over and over.

When Kix finally pulled away, Jesse rested his forehead on the operation table, breathing loudly through his nose. He could hear the other man stand up and move behind him and Jesse shuddered in anticipation. He didn’t have to wait long: Jesse sighed, eyes falling shut when his lover settled behind him once again and lube-covered fingers found Jesse’s opening. Kix rubbed him for a bit, spreading the lube before one of his fingers pushed inside.

“Oh Force,” Jesse muttered as he relaxed his body, feeling the slick finger ease deeper. He rocked back and this time Kix didn’t stop him, allowing Jesse to slowly fuck himself on the finger.

And because the medic knew Jesse’s body inside out – both figuratively and literally – he knew when to add the second finger before the other man even asked for it. Moaning, Jesse arched his back as his body opened around the two digits and he could hear Kix moan in reply. The medic’s left hand was resting on Jesse’s hip, stroking him as Kix waited for Jesse to adjust before resuming. His right hand moved in a steady pace, fingers pushing the hot walls apart before curling, searching, and Jesse bit his lip as knew what was to come.

The first touch on his prostate left Jesse groaning and shivering violently. Kix hummed at his reaction, fingers aiming for the prostate yet again. This time the other man swore breathlessly and his body arched, pushing harder into the touch. Jesse could hear Kix chuckle, pleased, as he proceeded to finger Jesse rather ruthlessly, only pausing to add more lube and yet another finger.

The wet squelch of fluids was turning Jesse’s ears red as he fucked himself shamelessly into Kix’s hand, his now almost painfully hard cock trapped between him and the operation table. “Gonna – gonna come,” Jesse warned, only to cry loudly as Kix probed his prostate once again. “Kix!” he shouted, hands clawing the padding as he orgasmed, strings of come creating a bigger mess on the operation table.

Kix’s hand slowed down only a fraction, fingering Jesse through his orgasm, prolonging his pleasure.

Slumped over the table, Jesse panted loudly and he could feel his legs shake a little. He turned his head to the side when Kix moved, leaning over him and he pressed his forehead against Jesse’s sweaty temple for a second.

“Think you can shout my name louder than that, _cyar’ika?_ ” Kix asked with a murmur, spreading the fingers inside Jesse’s ass.

The man groaned at the sensation, eyes falling close for a moment before he looked at the medic from the corner of his eye. A lazy smirk appeared on his lips as he regarded Kix with one half-lid eye. “For you? _Absolutely._ ”

The reply made Kix’s eyes darken with lust and he straightened himself hastily.

Jesse shuddered when the fingers were removed and he turned, resting his forearms on the operation table, listening to the sounds of Kix removing his utility belt and codpiece. Licking his lips, Jesse couldn’t stop himself from shaking his ass a little, his body already gearing up for more.

“Stay still,” Kix scoffed, hands grabbing Jesse’s hips once more as he stepped closer, although it didn’t stop the other man. Instead Jesse proceeded to rub himself against Kix’s erection, earning twin groans of pleasure. “H-honestly, you are one of the wriggliest _vode_ I know.”

“Aww, but you like me wriggling. Especially when we fuck.” Jesse couldn’t stop himself from teasing his lover, spreading his legs further apart as he rolled his hips, feeling the slick hardness slide between his ass cheeks. “Mmm, come on, Kix. Make me scream.”

Gasping, Kix grabbed Jesse’s ass, spreading his cheeks as he pressed closer. “ _Di’kut_ ,” he muttered but was quick to amend it with a soft, “ _ner di’kut_.”

Jesse’s grin spread wider even as his eyes rolled back as Kix pushed in. “ _Ratiin_ , Kix, _ratiin gar di’kut._ ”

He gripped the edges of the operation table yet again, moaning low when the thick cockhead eased into him. Jesse felt his toes curl inside his boots at the stretch, Kix taking his sweet time in easing into him, pulling back a little before pushing back in and deeper this time. The medic was most likely staring at his own cock slowly getting swallowed by Jesse’s ass. It was yet another thing he did and Jesse loved: it meant that he could enjoy the initial penetration as long as possible.

By the time Kix was balls deep, Jesse was squirming and he was still grinning widely. “Oh, oh kriff, Kix. Feels good, so so good, _cyare_.” He gasped when the medic squeezed his ass, kneading the hard muscle. “ _Kix._ ”

“Remember your promise,” Kix reminded the other man, his voice deepening in his pleasure to a timbre some of the brothers achieved, and it went straight to Jesse’s cock.

With that he pulled out, slowly, until the very tip was inside before thrusting forward, hard. Jesse yelped as he was pushed forward by the force of it, tightening his grip as he eagerly braced himself for the hard fucking he was about to receive. The medic planted his feet on the ground, holding Jesse in place as he pounded into him.

“Oh – oh kriff – s-so good – kriff fuck kriff – right _there!_ ” Jesse cried shamelessly, pushing back to meet Kix’s hips, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room.

The medic definitely liked the way Jesse was running his mouth, judging from the way he moved faster and faster, slamming into Jesse’s ass, driving his cock as deep as it could go. The man underneath him squirmed, his once again hard erection rubbing against the operation table with every forward thrust.

It was good, amazingly so.

Jesse could feel his pleasure mounting up fast and he clenched around Kix, earning a slightly strangled sound from the other man. The medic bucked, driving his cock hard into Jesse, incidentally finding his prostate. Hearing the wordless yell and witnessing the way Jesse’s legs all but gave out, Kix most likely guessed what was the cause of such reaction because he grunted in reply, changing his position just a bit, and it left Jesse reeling and he showed it, loudly.

“Kix, gonna come – gonna come real soon,” Jesse rambled, rocking desperately into the thrusts. “Kriff, _cyare_ so good, love this, love you – aahn – _Kix!_ ”

One of the medic’s hands had let go of Jesse, squeezing between him and the table, fisting the hard erection. Jesse gasped and grunted as Kix pumped him in time with his thrusts, thumb rubbing the leaking slit, fingers squeezing the round tip occasionally.

Jesse felt his eyes roll back as his prostate was hit dead on yet again, whining loudly. “K-Kix, aah, Kix! A-almost there, kriff, almost – !”

“Then – scream – my – name,” Kix growled, punctuating each of his words with four deep thrusts.

The snarl and the way Kix nailed Jesse’s prostate with every single thrust was enough for him: Jesse _howled_ Kix’s name as he came, back arching up from the table. His cock shot its load all over the medic’s fingers, covering them. Jesse slumped down, legs trembling and he tightened weakly around Kix as the medic kept fucking him through his orgasm. Kix’s rhythm stuttered soon enough to signal his own approaching orgasm.

Jesse moaned, twitching against the table when Kix pushed in as deep as he could go, grinding against the muscular ass in tight circles as he started to come. It didn’t stop Kix from moving, fucking his come into the other man. It was almost too much for Jesse’s sensitive body and the other man didn’t even realise that he was calling the medic’s name repeatedly between his gasps.

Finally, Kix stopped moving, breathing harshly as he rested his sweaty forehead between Jesse’s shoulder blades – Jesse couldn’t really feel but the faintest pressure because of the armor he was still wearing. He was still riding high on his orgasm and of the sensation of Kix coming inside him as he released his hold of the operation table, right hand groping behind him for a moment before capturing Kix’s left hand.

The medic made a small, questioning sound when his hand was pulled forward but followed easily the movement, bending down until he was pretty much laying on top of Jesse, covering his back.

“Love you,” Jesse murmured hoarsely, pressing little kisses on Kix’s knuckles.

“Love you too,” the medic replied softly, nuzzling the edges of Jesse’s tattoo.

They stayed like that for a moment, enjoying the closeness and languid warmth that took over after a good orgasm.

When Kix pulled out, he did it carefully, trying his best not to jostle the other man. Jesse sighed a little, relaxing against the operation table as his lover fetched some wipes. As much as Kix loved to mark Jesse’s ass he also loved to take care of the other man and Jesse was more than happy to let Kix do so. It felt good to be taken care of like that, to have gentle hands cleaning away the mess they had made and occasionally there was a light pat or a kiss on one of Jesse’s ass cheeks.

“Am going to move you now,” Kix warned Jesse once he was done with the other man’s backside and Jesse hummed his reply, relaxing further as Kix eased his arms around him. They bred medics stronger than regular troopers in Kamino. It was logical, since they had to be able to haul unconscious brothers in full armor across battlefields. Thus, it was easy for Kix to lift and deposit Jesse on his side on the operation table.

Jesse rolled onto his back, giving a better access to his front and he watched Kix to clean the rest of him through half-lidded eyes. He still felt quite boneless, his rear smarting a little from the way Kix had ploughed into him but it was definitely the good kind of pain.

Once Kix disposed of the dirty wipes, he returned to stand next to the lying Jesse. There was this soft smile on his face, the one he only wore around Jesse and the way his eyes shone with love had Jesse’s heart grow three times its size. Pushing himself into a sitting position, Jesse tugged Kix closer. One hand came to cradle the back of the medic’s head as he pressed their foreheads together. He could feel and hear the way Kix sighed, his hands coming to rest on Jesse’s hips, one thumb gently rubbing the bone there.

“Think we can stay here for a bit longer?” Jesse asked, lifting his head slightly to press a kiss on his lover’s brow. “I don’t want to let go of you just yet.”

“Unless they bring the High General Yoda himself here, chopped in half, am not going to open those doors,” Kix promised rather passionately and Jesse couldn’t help but laugh before kissing the other man.

The medic stepped away just enough for Jesse to pull his blacks up before joining him on the operation table. It took a little adjusting – the table was narrow but they were used to tight spaces – and soon they were laying together, limbs entangled and Jesse’s head was resting on Kix’s shoulder, nose buried under the other man’s chin. He could feel Kix’s fingers start to trace the tattoo on his head, one arm resting securely around Jesse’s back while Jesse had his own wrapped around Kix’s middle.

“Love you, _cyar’ika_ ,” Kix hummed.

Jesse smiled, happy. “Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> cya'rika = sweetheart, darling  
> ratiin= always  
> ner di'kut = my idiot  
> gar di'kut = your idiot  
> cyare = beloved


End file.
